


Helpful Goals

by DjC15



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjC15/pseuds/DjC15
Summary: When Phil receives a text from a fan for help, he takes Dan with him to talk to the fan about relationships.





	

It was Friday morning, and Phil Lester stood at his bedroom mirror, gazing at his reflection. He then glanced at a small picture of a taller looking boy, and smiled with a chuckle.  
“Like what you see Daniel?” He smirked as he kissed the picture and went off to get ready for the day. As he slid his retro, sonic shirt over his head, he grabbed his phone and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As he did, he had noticed that on Twitter he had gotten a message from a fan of his that seemed quite urgent. He opened it up as he sat at his kitchen table eating some warm oatmeal. The text read:   
‘Dear Phil Lester,  
Um… hi! My name is Alex! I've watched you and Dan for only, a small time, but you guys are so amazing! But, I'm not here to talk about that… besides I bet you guys hear that stuff a bunch. But, I'm here to talk about my good friend Ethan… you see, he is a real big fan of you two, and he has been having some issues lately with relationships and just life in general. Idk how to help him, but I care about him a lot and want him to be happy again, and I was wondering if you had any advice?’  
Phil rose an eyebrow as he forwarded this text to Dan. He then finished eating and took his laptop, camera, and earbuds and put them into his backpack and went out to the library, where he met up with Dan to do some work. Today however, neither Phil nor dan could concentrate. They were both worried about the boy and his friend. Dan looked at Phil with puppy eyes. Phil made a very annoyed face at him.  
“Daniel, you are better than this, come on. Don’t give me that look! I'm… worried too.”  
Dan looked away and so did Phil as they thought to themselves on the situation. Then Dan smiled as he had an idea sure to work.  
“Phil, Alex said that his friend was a big fan of ours didn't he? Why don't we do a surprise face-to-face?”   
Phil brightened up with excitement, “Dan that is a magnificent idea! Although… something is bothering me…” Dan looked at Phil with concern.  
“What’s wrong Philly?” Dan still used Phil’s pet name, even though it was a serious situation, he was only trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
“Well… Danny… “ he said smirking slightly, saying dan’s pet name back, “ This… Alex. He says that he cares about his friend Ethan alot… and by the sounds of it, he doesn't just want help with his friend’s issues… it sounds like he wants help with… something else” he looks at dan with a look only Dan knew, and he smiled to it.  
“Oh I see, well how should we help him then?” Dan said, Phil told him of a plan in his ear then smiled as he said finally, “ And then we can still use your idea of having a face-to-face meet!” Dan laughed as he took Phil’s cheeks into his hands and he kissed him on the lips. “You are adorable when you try to be smart” he chuckled as he left Phil in his hands, blushing red with a bright smile.

A couple of days later, Phil and Dan are in an airport set to Chicago. Once they got there they looked for the description given to them over the text.  
“Remember Dan, look for a boy with blue eyes, brown hair and a hoodie”  
Dan nodded as he looked at a map of the airport, “you got it!”   
Phil glanced around the airport as he looked for the boy, then suddenly realized, there were a lot of eyes on the two YouTube celebrities. Phil sighed, “oh boy… there are fans here Dan…” Dan didn't seem to hear him, or to be listening really either. Just then, Dan looked up and started to walk up to where a food court was. Phil walked after him, “Dan, where on earth are you going?!” Dan ignored him, for he was drawn to the TV of the food court, playing anime, specifically Food Wars.   
“Oh Dan… what will I do with you?” Phil chuckled, but then noticed a small male with the description given to them earlier that day, sitting in a seat closer to the TV, also watching the anime. Phil left his things with Dan and walked over to the other boy, hope it it was the person they were looking for. Phil walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. “Uhm… Alex?” The boy swung his head behind him, to see   
His standing there with a welcoming smile. “Omg, You actually made it!” Alex jumped up with a smile as he gave Phil a very tight hug, picking him up in the process. Dan then came over as well, and hugged Phil, Alex dropping him into Dan, “Hey! He’s my boyfriend, only I get to hug him!” Alex laughed a little.  
“Alright dude, jeez, chill, he’s yours. I was just excited to see you guys had come!”  
Alex said, jumping up with excitement again. They all went to Alex’s home, where Alex gave them a room to stay in while they were there, the plan was that Alex would invite his friend over and then surprise him. While Phil and dan got ready and unpacked their things, Alex texted his friend to make the plans to hang out the next day. This is where the surprise will happen. After Alex had finished up on the phone, it was pretty late, and Dan was already fast asleep, but Phil sat at his desk with the desk lamp on. He was about to go to bed, but, he suddenly heard a noise downstairs. He ran down and flicked on a light, just to see Alex at the bottom of the stairs on the floor. Phil laughed, he figured that Alex had fell, walking down the stairs in the dark and helped him up. Alex said he had come down for some water, so Phil put him on the couch to rest from the fall and got him some water and sat with him, of he noticed that Alex seemed to be concerned about something. So phil sat down and then said,  
“Alex, what are you concerned about?” Alex sighed and looked to the floor as he played with the glass in his hands. Then Phil looked down at his glass, and then at his again. “This is about your “friend”, isn't it?” Alex looked up at him and in a shaky voice, responded. “Y-yes…” Phil chuckled a bit. “Alex, you shouldn't be ashamed of having a crush, especially if it's a boy, I mean, look at me and Dan!” Alex looked up at him with a little less worry,but, with a nervous look still as Phil laughed slightly at his comment, then turning it back to a serious tone as he saw Alex looking at him still nervous like. “It’s not that… it’s just, I care about Ethan a lot, but I feel like he doesn't see me anything more than a friend, and he is going through so much right now, because he is trying to find his soulmate, he has gone through about 3 other people since I've been his friend… and yet he doesn't choose me, or seem to notice how I feel about him. And I want to tell him, but I don't know how, and I don't want to ruin our friendship…” Phil patted Alex on his back and told him,  
“Tell him how you feel Alex…. I'll help, and will get Dan to back you up as well, don't worry, I'm sure he will love you back once he realises how you feel about him, especially since you went out of your way to get me and Dan here just to cheer him up. Now I would love to have someone to do that for me! “  
Alex smiled as he looked at Phil with slight tears in his eyes.  
“Thank you Phil…” Alex got up and walked upstairs to his room and went to bed, Phil did the same, kissing Dan on his cheek as he slipped under the covers and dozed off. Phil was a little surprised that Dan hadn't woken up and started to cuddle him, for he normally did, but Phil didn't think of it much, he was tired and fell to sleep right away, he had a big day the next day, so he needed all the rest he could get.

The next day Phil had told Dan of the plan and now they were hidden in their guest bedroom, given by Alex, as they waited for Alex’s friend Ethan to come inside where they will surprise him. Then Alex will have his own surprise of his own for Ethan as well. “ Alright guys, he’s down the street, so just remember, once he comes in and sits down, come up behind him and just join in on the convo, it will be a perfect surprise!” Alex laughed as he ran back downstairs and watched out the window, squealing slightly.  
“Remember those days Dan?” Dan laughed a little.  
“How could I not remember, you were worst than a schoolgirl with your squeals of excitement!” Just then they heard the door open and laughter as another voice other than Alex’s was vibrant throughout the house. Then they heard a plop as someone sat on the couch, they also heard Alex raise his voice slightly as he started a conversation with Ethan about which name was better, Phan or Dill for a ship name for Dan and Phil. “C’mon Alex, Phan is used everywhere!” Ethan Said loudly, chuckling slightly at his friend and how stupid he was being with this argument.  
“But Dill, sorta has a ring to it if I say so myself….” Alex said.   
“Well I for one like Phan myself, how about you Daniel?” Came Phil's voice as he and Dan stood behind the couch Ethan sat at. Ethan swung his head around and gasped as he fell over on the couch with his hands over his mouth, tears in his eyes as Alex laughed and smiled with excitement at his crush and best friend, rolled around in surprise of the two YouTube stars standing over him. They all calmed down after a little while of questions and such. At the end they were about ready to leave. “This is so cool that I got to meet you guys!” Ethan said happily. “It's was all your friend Alex’s idea” Phil said, winking at Alex. “Alex, why did you do all this?” Alex got up and then sat down next to Ethan, taking his hand. “Because I was worried about you… and I care about you alot, and I wanted you to be happy again Ethan…” Ethan looked at Alex with surprise, then Alex looked away, thinking Ethan would push him away. Then, to his surprise, Ethan embraced Alex with a tight hug with tears in his eyes. “Thank You Alex…. and I care about you too…. I love you” Alex smiled, embracing the hug. “I love you too Ethan” Phil and Dan kissed each other and smiled. “Well done Philly.” Said Dan. “You too Danny” said Phil as they all relaxed the rest of the night, everyone happy. THE END.


End file.
